When Love is Blind
by ForeverYoung22
Summary: Living as "Gotham's Princess" couldn't have been more uncomfortable for Yasmin Knightly. A life filled with constant media speculation and endless parties.All she wanted was a little excitement and a meaningful romance. When her world collides with the Dark Knight she gets a little more than she bargained for. Bruce/OC
1. Prologue:Aftermath

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or DC Comics

This is my first fanfic ever! I'm so excited! I'm new to writing, and appreciate reviews and constructive criticism And I know this chapter is on the short side and a little dull, but I promise the later chapters with have more length and action/mystery. This story will not be a constant damsel in distress plot, but will consist of constant suspence. This chapter is set in the future as the result of Yasmin's decision. The next chapters will focus on the past before the below events.

1: Aftermath

5 Months Later…

December 2nd 9:47 P.M.

Do you ever get the feeling that everything you've ever done in life was a mistake? Sadly that's exactly how I'm feeling right now. As I lay in a sea of rubble and glass thoughts of regret fill my mind. Everything I've accomplished over the past few weeks has just crumbled before my hazy swollen eyes. Hazy because of the explosion I've just survived, and swollen because of my silent crying. I look over at the love of my life and childhood friend; our hands still intertwined. The once charming and endearing Bruce Wayne looks almost unrecognizable with scratches on his face and dust and dirt covering his body. Looking at him unconscious with numerous injuries on his body leaves me with a loathing in my heart. How could I have been so selfish to endanger the both of us?

As I linger on the thought, I can't help but think of what will happen next. The police and fire department have yet to make their appearance. My eyes widen with horror. I can't let them see us here. Not with the possibility of connecting Bruce and Batman together. I need to get the both of us out of here. But how? I feel a surge of adrenaline as I lift my battered body and come to a shaky stance. I look around us, and find my yearning suspicion true. There seems to be nobody else in the surrounding area, which means no one else was hurt. I sigh with relief and get back to thinking of a plan. I reach into my jeans pocket and call the only person that can help us in this hour.

As my phone rings I can't help but think of how I possibly got into this situation. A few months ago I was living as a pretentious socialite in Gotham City, with far fewer problems than now. Before my involvement with Bruce Wayne and Batman I lived a life as Yasmin Knightly A.K.A "Gotham's Princess". But you see, I had my own ideas of how I wanted to live my life. And it definitely wasn't what the media and tabloids had portrayed me to be.

He picks up after the first couple of rings.

"Hello Miss Knightly. Are you and Master Wayne alright, I was expecting you two to arrive home an hour ago." A sense of concern resonates in his tone.

"Alfred, Bruce and I are in a bit of a crisis here. He's knocked out and the police will be arriving here any minute. Could you please pick us up and assist me?" I'm sounding unusually formal for being overwhelmed.

"Already here Miss Knightly. Turn about 30 degrees to your left." He hangs up.

I scoff in disbelief. Leave it to Alfred to be incredibly swift and prepared. I turn as instructed and spot the Bentley coming towards us. I smile with mock relief.

The car comes screeching to a halt as close as he can park to the explosion sight. I put my phone back in my pocket and kneel on the ground next to Bruce and examine his state. His face is covered in scratches. I hold back tears as I caress the side of his face. He winces slightly and I gasp. A reaction, he's okay.

"Bruce?" I take his hand into mine.

He stirs slightly and slowly opens his eyes.

"Yasmin?" He looks around and assesses his surroundings, then turns his head to face me. "Oh my god, are you okay? I thought I told you to escape while you could." His brow furrows and he attempts to sit up, but he lies back with obvious intense pain.

I let out a little chuckle. Only Bruce would care about my own safety and scold me in the process. I hear coming footsteps and soon enough Alfred is helping me lift Bruce to a stand.

On our way to the car Bruce secures one of his hands to my waist and manages to kiss my cheek.

"You never answered my question Yas." He says with a smirk.

I can't help but smile.

It amazes me how he still manages to keep his charm after all he's been through.

"Well I'm the one who's assisting you, so I'm pretty sure that I'm okay thank you very much. I couldn't leave the warehouse without knowing that you would be safe too. I care about you too much." I say with a weak smile.

Bruce lets out a heavy sigh.

"I feel the same way too Yasmin, but next time I tell you to do something, you have to listen to me."

I'm about to open my mouth to object, but thankfully Alfred interjects.

"Miss Knightly it seems you failed to mention on the phone about a warehouse explosion." He says with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry Alfred; I didn't want to worry you too much." I bite my lip and look towards him. He lets out a chuckle. At least he's not too mad. He looks around the area filled with endless rubble and broken glass.

"A little bit too late for that Miss."

We reach the car and help Bruce into the car. As Alfred starts the car we hear approaching sirens. Great. I look over at Bruce anxiously and he knows exactly what I know could happen.

"Alfred drive!" He says hoarsely. "Be sure to take the back roads to avoid running into the police."

At that, Alfred steps on the gas forcing me and Bruce into our seats. I lean into Bruce being extra careful not to put him into anymore discomfort. To my surprise he puts his arms around me in a protective embrace and kisses my hair.

Bruce and I both being safe and in each others arms would be perfect if I didn't have a nagging thought in the back of my mind. The reason why we're sitting in the back of this car avoiding the police, and covered in dirt and numerous injuries is because of me. Why my fault you ask? Well simply because I wanted to lead Gotham's most wanted criminal into a trap, which so obviously blew up in my face. Literally. The criminal? The Joker.

Anyways all I can think about now is how the Joker is still on the streets roaming and causing havoc and hysteria in an attempt to destroy Batman. To add more to this problem, the Joker knows my association with Batman, but most importantly knows his true identity. Now there's nothing stopping him from blackmailing Bruce and I into his requests. All I want right now is for us to escape Gotham and all its problems, but I know that Bruce would never agree to such a thing. He has vowed to protect the city despite what it throws at him.

I'm shaken from my reverie by a sudden swerve taken by car.

We have taken the back roads navigating around numerous abandoned warehouses. We speed past the loading docks, and I'm relieved to see we haven't run into any law enforcement. My eyes grow weary as I look at the time on the dashboard. 10:02. I look up at Bruce through my eyelashes. He has a very impassive look on his face. I dare to ask a question that I know will cause obvious angst.

"Bruce will we ever catch the Joker?"

Silence.

Now I'm regretting my curiosity. It did kill the cat after all…

Bruce lets out a short sigh.

"Yasmin I will never stop trying as long as he's roaming free on the streets of Gotham. I promise you I will find his weakness and lock the bastard up for good. Except we can never be sure of ourselves. Something my dad used to say."

I look into his eyes and smile.

"Your dad would be so proud of you if he saw how much you care for this city."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

He smiles sweetly and leans down to kiss my lips softly. We stare at each other for a moment.

"What would I do without you Yasmin Knightly?" He says as we drive down the streets of downtown Gotham into the night. A joyful smile spreads across my face. I look up at Bruce and raise an eyebrow.

"By I, do you mean Bruce Wayne, or Batman?" I say teasingly.

His smile fades and turns into a serious stare.

"Both."

"You know, I feel the same way about you Bruce. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without you."

"You'd probably be in the arms of some lucky man enjoying the pleasures of Gotham's elite." He says with his brow furrowed.

I scoff and take Bruce's face into my hands.

"C'mon you know how much I despise that lifestyle. Besides, the guys of the 'Gotham Elite' have nothing on you." I say with a knowing smile and let go of his face.

"Oh is that true? I guess you're right. Having the vigilante Batman as your boyfriend really can't be beat." He says a smirk.

"Correction: hero. Not vigilante."

"That's sure not what the rest of Gotham thinks." He says with a sigh.

"For now. They just don't understand Batman's true purpose. I mean, you only lay your life on the line almost daily to save Gotham's mostly ungrateful citizens. You could have easily decided to be solely Gotham's Prince, and completely have turned your back-"

"Shhhh." He places a finger to my lips.

Bruce interrupts me with his mouth on mine and clouds my thoughts completely. I place my hands on his dirt covered jacket and ease myself back.

"Mmmm. Nice way to shut me up." I say rolling my eyes. He chuckles lightly.

Never in a million years would I think that my life would consist of being Bruce Wayne's girlfriend, Batman's accomplice, and after a long time, genuine contentment. Even if sometimes I find myself in life threatening situations and late nights of worrying and anxiety, it's all worth it.

I lay my back into the comforting leather seats and stare at the passing city lights. I don't know exactly what the future holds with the Joker still on the loose, but right now I am content in Bruce's arms. Batman's arms.

How did I get into the arms of Batman exactly? It's a long story. But one that's worth listening to. The story of how my destiny crossed paths with the Dark Knight.


	2. Suppressed Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman

Thanks to everyone who's read 'When Love is Blind'! :D As I promised this chapter will be longer, so sit back and relax! I'll try to update as often as I can, but sometimes it takes me awhile to come up with a good enough plot. Anyways…Enjoy!

**2. Suppressed Memories**

About 5 Months Earlier…

July 31st 6:00 A.M

*Beep**Beep* *Beep*

"Oh why?!" I sigh half asleep into my pillow as my incessant alarm wakes me from my slumber.

I manage to stick my arm out and punch the snooze button. I lay with my face in the pillow wishing that I didn't have to go to work today. Yesterday's events were enough to make me never want to leave my bed. For one, I had a date with Hunter Brooks. My second with the young entrepreneur of Brooks Inc. Incredibly rich, handsome, and not to mention conceited.

Thanks to my mom's matchmaker ploy I had to sit for over an hour listening to his daily exercise routine and how he keeps his body in impeccable shape. I had intended to tell him this wasn't working and that we should just split, but I couldn't get a word in. At the end of the date Hunter wouldn't let me go without a kiss. The paparazzi were already waiting outside my building so I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Although Hunter had other plans. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me with the fakest passion he had. Of course the paps flickered away with their cameras hoping to make it the next big story. I can already see the headline in my head. _Brooks and Knightly Heat up Fast!_

Sadly the date gets worse. Before I had a chance to leave Hunter insisted that we have another date the next day. I had every intention to slap his face and walk away, but I agreed with the fakest smile I could. Only because the cameras were still pointed at us. I hate to disappoint my mom, but this is not working. I have to end this. I came up with something last night.

My plan tonight is to stand up Hunter in the most public setting. That way the public will see that I no longer have any interest in him. Although I never truly did. He may be Gotham's sexiest man, but he's way too arrogant to handle. I get to choose the place, so it's the all exclusive and highly popular La Maisonette. Photographers are always near because of the extensive celebrity clientele. Once they see that I'm a no show, they'll have to think we're over. I can only hope this will work.

This is how my dates usually turn out. My mom goes and arranges dates thinking that I'm unsuitable to find someone myself. Then we end up going on a few dates, and I end up breaking up with them because I can't handle having a boyfriend who only thinks of himself. I think my longest relationship lasted about a month and a half. The men of high society in Gotham act in almost the same way. Charming at first, but after time the charm fades away. Then your left with a man too good to ask you about your day, or take time to call you and talk. Its things like this that make me feel that I'll end up alone. I mean I'm turning 29 in a few months and I've been on more dates than I can remember. The thought of never finding love worries me.

Except you're not supposed to have worries when your dad is Robert Knightly; who owns the pharmaceutical corporation Knightly Medical, Inc. Along with my mother Zari we're Gotham City's 'royal family'. Why would you look for a different career when you have it all already? That's what my mom told me when I went off to college to pursue a career of being a doctor. But of course me being my stubborn self, I became a doctor anyways. Currently I work as a physician at Gotham Hospital, which my dad owns. I can't tell you how many times he's lectured me about how I could have been working at the company. But I simply refuse. I want to make a name for myself.

But who am I to complain about my life? Every day I hear of the worsening condition of Gotham's Narrows. The crime rates have risen with the ever present mobs. It makes me sick to think that my family is part of the world's top 10 percent. Especially while the rest of Gotham crumbles around our feet. I guess you could call me an anomaly, or foolish. But having an endless amount of money at my disposal has left me with a different view of the world. Instead of feeling sorry for the people of Gotham, I do whatever I can. Donations, volunteering and charities are what I give back.

Of course it can't stop violence or disasters, but it replaces my constant guilt of having too much money. I try to volunteer at least once a week. High society in Gotham looks at me like I'm crazy, but I see myself as doing my part.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

I guess it's been 10 minutes already. I sit straight up and hit my alarm once again. 6:10. I have 50 minutes to get to work.

I sigh. Sometimes I wish there was more to my life. I mean, I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but it's become a nagging thought lately. I love my job and comfortable lifestyle, but I could do without the attention that my last name garners. The life of Gotham's Princess isn't all it's cracked up to be.

1. The constant scrutiny of media and tabloids.

I can't think of the last time I went out and didn't see an article the next day analyzing my outfit, food choice, and date. Privacy has never been an option.

2. Endless parties. (Not the good kind)

Going to an average of 4 or 5 parties a month sounds fun at first…

3. Dating failures. (Partially my fault)

I just haven't been able to find a guy that doesn't spend the whole date talking about himself.

4. Lack of genuine companions.

I have too many friends to count or remember. Although I only need one hand to count my true friends.

5. Sense of vulnerability.

Having large amounts of money is a red flag for Gotham's criminals lately. Just last week my mom's friend was held for ransom by the mob.

6. Loneliness.

I guess that doesn't really need an explanation. But this quote explains my life:

"Friends will keep you sane, Love could fill your heart, A lover can warm your bed, But lonely is the soul without a mate." - David Pratt

I make my way to the bathroom to start my daily routine. It takes me awhile to get to the bathroom. Not because I'm tired, but because the length from my bed to the bathroom door is ridiculously long. I obviously thought wrong when I thought this penthouse wasn't too big for one person. I turn on the lights and look at myself in the mirror. I think of how much I look like my mom.

I have her long thick wavy light brown hair, olive complexion, and petite bone structure. The only thing that I have that resembles my dad are my warm hazel eyes.

I take a long well needed shower and scramble to put on my clothes for the day. Light pink scrubs and comfy white sneakers. I tame my hair with a brush and put it up into a bun. A quick application of mascara and chapstick and I'm ready to go. No need for too much makeup when you're a doctor. I take a quick glance at the clock. 6:56.

I'm already late! This is an oddity for me. I'm simply never late. Damn my stupid thoughts of last night. My decision to stand Hunter up sounds even more pleasant now. I grab my iphone off my side table and call April, the receptionist in my department.

A few rings…

"Hello?"

"Hi April this is Yasmin. I wanted to tell you I'm gonna be late to the office this morning. I had some…distracting thoughts."

She starts laughing.

"Yasmin it's Saturday, it's not your shift today!" She says with disbelief.

I nearly scream into the phone.

"I woke up at 6 in the morning on Saturday thinking that I had work." I say quietly to myself.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you."

"Oh my god April I can't believe I thought I had work today. I'm obviously not getting enough sleep."I sigh.

"You need to take care of yourself Yasmin. We all need you around here."

"I know I just wish that Gotham had more doctors around." Lately there's been an unusual shortage of doctors in the city, which means later shifts and grueling hours.

"We all feel the same way. But we have to keep working hard until that day."

"Yeah…until then."

"Hey why do you sound so down Yas? It can't be because of that Hunter Brooks guy you had a date with yesterday."

I close my eyes let out a deep breath.

"Actually that's why I'm feeling so down. How did you know I had a date with him? "

"Well the two of you are only front page news!" She says with a giggle.

Wow I can't believe how fast the press works.

"Of course we are. What does it say?"

"Go see for yourself."

I'm slightly hesitant to read it myself. I might puke.

"Ok hold on."

I go to grab the newspaper laid neatly outside my door. I hold it to my chest to avoid looking at it. I waste no time in finding a place to sit.

"Alright let's see…" I'm immediately shocked by the headline.

_Already in Love?!_

Then I look down and see a picture of me and Hunter locked in a kiss. The kiss that he ambushed me with. That bastard.

"April you've got to be kidding me! You can't believe this garbage."

"I don't know Yasmin, it looks pretty convincing to me with the photo and everything. Read the article."

I'd rather burn this thing than read it…

"It looks like Gotham's Princess Yasmin Knightly and Gotham's most sought after man Hunter Brooks have been bit by the love bug! After only a second date the pair was spotted outside the beauty's penthouse building looking too comfortable together." I scoff. "Yeah, anything but comfortable."

"Go on…" April says eagerly.

Do I really want to?

"When it was time for the two love birds to say goodbye, Yasmin gave a quick peck on the cheek. Although it wasn't quite enough for Hunter. He swept her into a passionate kiss that would make any woman swoon. Yasmin was so impressed with the young entrepreneur's skills that she agreed to a third date! Looks like this hot new couple with last for awhile!" I throw the paper on the ground.

"Great now everyone believes I'm helplessly in love with Hunter! I knew I should have ended it after our first date."

"I'm sorry Yasmin."

"No it's not your fault. It's mine. And I have to fix this."

"How?"

"I have a plan. But I'm not sure if it'll work."

"Hey we can talk about it over lunch? My break is at 12:30."

"Yeah ok. Do you wanna meet outside the café a block from the hospital?"

"Sounds perfect. See you then!"

"Bye April!"

I hang up and put my phone back on my dresser. I sigh and fall backwards onto my bed.

Two things pop in my head. One: how could I be this tired to not know its Saturday? Maybe recent late work hours? And two: how could I be dumb enough to agree to a third date with Hunter? Especially when the man repulses me. Maybe I just wanted my mom to lay off with the pressures of dating. The last public relationship I had ended two and a half months ago.

I kick off my shoes and lay staring at the ceiling. I close my eyes hoping to go back to sleep. Five minutes later I realize I'm already too awake.

What to do on an early Saturday morning? I sit up and play with my hair. Maybe clean?

I get up and change out of my scrubs and put on some jeans and a light weight sweater. I've been meaning to add more pictures to my inspiration wall. Maybe this early start isn't so bad.

My inspiration wall has a history to it. Ever since I was a little girl I've always loved to take pictures. In fact, I had my first camera when I was just three years old. Now as an adult, photography has been somewhat of an outlet for me. It makes me feel free in a way that nothing else can. I have a talent to take pictures of almost anything. I see the beauty in everything. Whether it be a city street or a homeless man. It's all about finding the perfect angles. I always take my old school Nikon camera with me wherever I go.

Except of course on dates or fancy dinners and events. Usually.

So over the years I've collected my pictures that I've taken and hung them on my wall, which I call my 'Inspiration Wall'. Although since I've recently moved in, it's only half an inspiration wall. Whenever I want to feel uplifted I just look at all the things I've captured. It gives me a sense of understanding and appreciation for the world I live in. It takes me away from the high class lifestyle of parties, shoes, clothes and cars. If only for a moment.

I can only imagine if my parents saw this. They would say that I have better things to do besides taking pointless random pictures. Which is why I keep this a secret. From everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone.

Someday I hope that my pictures will become seen and published. Two weeks ago I sent in my photos to publishers and magazines with the anonymous name of Y.M. Austen. I chose Austen because it's the last name of my favorite author Jane Austen. The anonymous name because if the publishers saw my name, they would publish the photos without looking them over. It would bring them instant publicity if a celebrity's photos were featured in their publications. I want to get published based on my talent, not my name.

I take a seat in a soft leather chair and sort through my recently developed photos. Deciding whether or not to hang them up or put them in an album. If you're curious I develop my film in a darkroom. I know how it's so much more convenient to develop them digitally. But there is a certain satisfaction to watching your photos form on a sheet of photographic paper. It's rewarding.

After a good hour of sorting, (I have A LOT of photos) my phone sounds.

*Ring Ring*

I walk to my dresser and pick it up. The screen displays an alarm.

_Go to Ross's to buy more film!_

I guess I forgot all about that. Smart of me to make an alarm. A trip to Ross's would really make my day. Ross Garcia is a man that owns a photography shop in the heart of the Narrows. His place is where I develop all my photos and buy all my supplies. I usually make constant trips to his place every other week. Not just for photos, but to just talk. The only problem is because I'm Gotham's Princess I can't just waltz into the Narrows. I would get either mugged, or held for ransom. So I have disguises to protect myself. The usual is a hoodie with a hat and sunglasses. Although sometimes I get creative and wear wigs.

I stand up and decide to call Ross to tell him I'm coming down.

"Hello Ross's Photography how may I help you?"

"Hey Ross it's me Yasmin. I totally forgot about my depleting film supply, so I'll be coming down today."

"Yasmin I was just gonna call you today. I have some important news."

I gasp.

"Is it about the photos I sent into _Gotham Daily _and _The Scoop_?!" I hold my breath.

"Well, you're just gonna have to come down to find out."

I sigh.

"Why must you do this to me Ross? Can't you just tell me quickly right now?" I plead.

"I told you. You have to come down and find out…"

Obviously he's not going to budge.

"Ok then Mr. Secretive I'll be there at around 7 tonight."

"Alright see you then Yasmin. Oh and my son says hi!"

Ross has a son my age named Michael and ever since I met him 10 years ago, he's had a crush on me. Which he's exemplified numerous times. I love him as a friend but nothing more.

"Tell Michael I said hi too!" I know he's in the shop listening.

I hang up and see I have a new message from Hunter. I look at the time. 8:10. Shouldn't he be getting his beauty sleep? Then I recollect my memories from last night's date. He only explained in excruciating detail how he gets up at sunrise and has a morning workout. I guess it was his little attempt to impress me. But I'm not easily impressed. He must be doing his crunches now. It's sad how I actually remember this.

I look at his text. Probably about our date tonight.

"Hey babe just making sure we're still on for our date tonight ;)"

I feel sick to my stomach. I have to respond to make it look like I'll show. But convincingly. I think of the only response that comes to mind.

"Of course we are! Can't wait for tonight :)" I guess that works.

I get a reply in record time. I decide to walk to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. I take a sip and read his reply.

"Me too. Make sure you wear something sexy."

I nearly sputter my juice. Um… how about 'Not on your life Brooks.'

"Oh don't worry about that babe. I have plenty of outfits to impress. ;)" This is so not me.

"Mmmm I can't wait darling. I hate to leave you, but I have to get back to my crunches. Still have another 50. See you tonight."

I roll my eyes. I was considering that standing up Hunter would be cruel. Seeing this only kills that thought. He needs a little reality check.

"Hasta la vista Hunter!" I say to myself.

I put my phone away and make myself breakfast while watching the morning news. Hunter and I make the news, and I turn off the TV with lightning speed.

Looking at my cereal I no longer feel hungry. I clean up and decide to finish unpacking. I moved in just about a week ago and have about 10 boxes left. I make my way towards a beat up box with no label on it. My mom probably packed this for me. I drag it to my living room rug and sit down. Whatever's inside is pretty heavy. I rip open the box with surprise ease and a cloud of dust wafts up into my face. I cough and cover my mouth while I remove the contents.

There are four photo albums and a package wrapped in parchment paper with a string tie. All in almost untouched condition. I pick up the package. It has my name inscribed in beautiful calligraphy. I have never seen this before in my life. A gift maybe? I place it on the rug.

I take the rest of the albums out, and kick the box away with my foot. I take my hand and wipe away the layer of dust on one of the covers. It's white with gold trim and the title 'Memories' imprinted in the center. These look old, but strangely familiar. I pull one onto my lap and slowly flip the cover. I look inside and gasp. As quick as I can I close the album and push it off my lap. It all comes back to me. I haven't looked at these albums in nearly seven years. And for a good reason.

I thought I had rid my mind of all thoughts of…Bruce Wayne. For seven years I have expelled all thoughts that bring me to him. I sit staring at the albums and stop myself from looking through them. It's too painful to relive those memories. Especially knowing that he's gone. He was my best friend. Not only that, my best friend since I first met him twenty-six years ago.

I was only three years old when I first visited Wayne Manor. The only way my parents convinced me to go was because they said that I could make a new friend. I still remember how we were both hesitant towards each other. But all that changed when asked him if we could play a game of hide and seek. We became instant friends from that day on. Bruce had very few friends when he was little, and I was happy to be one of them.

My parents were good friends of Thomas and Martha; so it wasn't surprising that Bruce and I ended up spending a lot of time with each other. I would go to Wayne Manor almost every week to see Bruce. Then came the day that his parents were horribly murdered. That night I went straight to Bruce and tried to comfort him. We cried together. That night I lost not only my godparents, but a part of Bruce. He never truly was the same after that day. But I still loved him. Yes I loved him. More than a best friend, actually. After the loss we remained friends, but even stronger. I promised him I would never leave him, and he said the same. We would always be friends.

I kept my feelings to myself and never told him how I truly felt. Something inside me told me otherwise, but I ignored it. My friendship with Bruce was too precious to throw away because of how I felt. Now sitting here not being able to look at these photos makes me question myself. What if I had told him how I felt? Would he have felt the same way? Now I'll never know. After seven years of his disappearance, he's been pronounced dead.

Inside I keep asking myself why he didn't tell me he was leaving. If I was his best friend who knew almost everything about him, why didn't he tell me where he was going? Maybe he didn't want anyone to know. Although I think Alfred did. He and Bruce had a special relationship that really blossomed after his parent's death. I have a slight hope that he's alive somewhere. But that's only a hope.

I leave my thoughts before they devour me. I wipe the tears off my face and put my head in my hands. I fight myself on whether to look at the albums or leave them. Then there's also that package. Who put it in here with these albums? And how did I not know about it? A part of me longs to see the past I've tried so hard to forget. After more tears spill down, I come to the conclusion that today's not the day.


	3. A Familiar Stranger

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman

Hey guys! I kind of got carried away with this chapter…

**3: A Familiar Stranger**

I sit there looking at the albums. So many unanswered questions fill my head. Like how did I not discover this box sooner? But most importantly, will I ever get over Bruce Wayne? Well it's been nearly seven years and I still unravel at the sight of him. He was my first best friend, my first crush. I guess I can't help it.

It feels like forever before I get up and find a place to put them. They need a proper place and I know that I'll eventually get around to looking at them. I'm not going to ignore the fact that I'm curious. I haven't seen these in ages, and it's only right that I look through them for memories sake. I just have to get over the fact that Bruce isn't coming back. He's had seven years to return. The probability of seeing him again is getting thinner and smaller each day.

I put them into a dresser next to my inspiration wall and head to the bathroom. I look like a fright. Slightly swollen pink eyes and black mascara stream down my face in dark lines. I turn on the sink and rinse off my face. I look back into the mirror seeing not much of a difference in swollenness. I frown. I have lunch with April soon. There's no doubt she's going to ask me why I've been crying. I guess I could put on makeup.

I take a look at the clock. It's almost nine. I have about three and a half hours before I have to head out. What to do? I push away the thought of going through the albums. I'm not about to cry for the second time today. I still have nine boxes left to unpack. I sigh and walk back to the boxes.

After almost two hours I have one more box left. I sit down on my couch and lay my head back. I never knew unpacking could require so much work. I wipe the sweat off my forehead. I need to start going back to the gym. Actually, that's not a bad idea. I go into my closet and hunt for my work out clothes. My closet's a bit of a work in progress, so everything's misplaced. I manage to find a sports bra and leggings. I grab my bag and Nikes and head to the elevator.

I go down nineteen floors to get to the main floor, where the gym is located. I walk through the doors and head to the locker room. I put my bag away when feel a hand grab my shoulder. I jump and turn around.

"Julia!"

"Yasmin! Long time no see!" she hugs me eagerly.

Julia is one of my few good friends. Her father is the current mayor of Gotham; Anthony Garcia. We now live in the same building, except I haven't had much time to be social with the late shifts at the hospital.

"I know! I just moved in, so that shouldn't be a problem." I smile warmly.

"That's nice to hear." She pulls back. "I should-"she stops.

"What?"

"Yas your eyes look swollen. Have you been crying?"

"Uh" I say sheepishly. "It's just allergies. You know with the dust and everything."

"Mhm. I didn't know you had allergies." She eyes me suspiciously.

"It just acts up sometimes. Especially in new places." I try to smile.

"Ok well you should get some medicine for that. I was just gonna hit the treadmill. Do you wanna join me?" she says walking towards the gym.

"Sure." I close the locker and follow. I'm dying to tell Julia what really happened, but that will have to wait.

*40 minutes later…

"…And forty!" I sigh and collapse on the floor. "Julia can we stop, I suck at pushups."

She laughs and stops. "Alright. I think that's a good enough workout for today."

"I think it's a good enough workout for the next couple of days."

"What? We barely did anything Yas."

I roll over onto my back. "Yes, but I'm gonna be sore after this."

"That means its working. C'mon you can be my new gym buddy."

I giggle. "Fine. We can do this once a week and then work up from there."

"How about twice a week?"

"You're pushing it, but ok I can agree to twice a week, but only for forty minutes."

"Deal!" She sticks out her hand.

I smile and slap it. "Deal."

She stands up and looks down at me. "Need a hand?"

"I think I'm ok." I stand up and dust off my hands.

We head back into the locker room and I'm so tempted to tell her all my problems. I look at my phone and realize it'll have to wait. I have to meet April in half an hour.

"I know this great smoothie place, you should come with me."

"I can't I promised a friend that I'd meet her for lunch."

"Ok well it was so nice to see you Yasmin! And don't forget about Monday and Friday." she says as she hugs me.

"I won't. It was nice seeing you too Julia!"

She starts to walk away but stops and turns around.

"I realized something." She says with a smile.

"What's that?"

"Your allergies didn't act up in here."

"So?"

"You said they act up especially in new places."

I look around the room.

"You're hiding something from me Yasmin. Spill it."

I sigh. She knows me too well.

"You're right it's something else, but I can't talk about it right now."

"Ok I know you have somewhere else to be. But I see how upset you look, and it helps to tell someone. I'll see you on Monday."

With that she walks away and I'm left alone in the locker room. She's right. I need to talk to someone.

I grab my bag and head up to the penthouse. Once inside I scramble to take a shower, find clothes and apply makeup. I don't want another worried friend. I don't even have time to brush my hair. I'll have to settle for a damp curly mess.

I make my way to the underground garage and get into my '65 Shelby. I have a love for vintage cars. I pull out and make my way speedy, but safely to the café. I find a parking and find April at an outside table. I wave and she smiles.

"Hey Yasmin, I can see your feeling better."

I take a seat and look over the menu.

"Yes, that's what a workout session will do to you." I immediately think of Hunter. I frown.

"I bet. So what's this secret plan that you have?" she says with eyebrows raised.

"Hold on, I need to order first."

"Oh I already ordered for us. A Caesar salad with iced tea."

"Thanks." I put the menu down. "Alright, do you really wanna hear this?"

"Of course."

"So as you know, I have no interest in Hunter whatsoever. And I-"

"Uh hold on. So you're telling me that you have no interest in this guy whatsoever?"

"No. He's not as great as he seems."

"How?"

"Well he's really narcissistic and arrogant. The two dates we've gone on consisted of conversation revolving around him. Although I wouldn't really call it a conversation. I hardly got a word in."

"I see. It's a shame. He's such a good looking guy." She says with a dreamy stare.

I smile."It's not all about looks April."

"Well that's not what your dating history conveys."

My smile fades."I was hoping to change that."

"Oh just tell me your plan already!" she exclaims.

People around the café stare.

A waiter delivers our food and April smiles obviously embarrassed.

"Well you're the one who interrupted me in the first place." I reach for my iced tea when a flash goes off.

Damn it. I can never go anywhere without a camera in the way.

"Miss Knightly look this way!" the man with the camera comes closer to our table.

"Who's your friend here?" He points the camera towards April and a flash blinds us both.

"What's your problem?!" April snaps.

"Just trying to make a living. Could you move over, I'm trying to get a close up of Yasmin."

Her mouth drops and he leans in shoving the camera even more into my face. Before I have time to think of what I'm doing I take the cup in my hand and splash it in his face.

"Aaaah what the hell was that for?!" he wipes the iced tea from his face and stands back.

I'm about to apologize when he sticks his camera up and blinds the both of us yet again. Nevermind.

"Just trying to protect my personal space sir."

"Just wait till I get this story out. You won't look like a princess anymore!" He smirks and walks off dripping with tea.

I look around and everyone's staring at me. I shrug my shoulders. He was asking for it.

"Wow Yasmin you sure showed him!" she gives me a high five.

"I don't know what came over me, but that felt kinda good." I slightly smile.

"You think he's really serious about trashing you?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter."

"Your right. So what is this plan of yours?"

"Well…"

I tell April my whole plan about standing up Hunter. To my surprise she thinks it's well deserved and hilarious. I also tell her how I'm planning on talking to my mom about this whole dating situation. I know my mom means well, but this is simply torture. I think I'm capable of finding someone on my own. I believe in fate, not matchmaking. When I find the right guy, it'll be on my own.

We part ways, and I head back to the penthouse. I realize that I have a good five hours before I head out to Ross's. I need to keep myself busy or else I'll be mulling over those albums. I could talk to my mom. I grimace at the thought. I know that I can't just talk to her over the phone. I'll just wait until tomorrow.

I decide to take a well needed nap. I wake up refreshed and turn on the radio. I turn it up as loud as I dare and grab a snack. I go into the bathroom and experiment with my makeup. I wind up looking better than I thought I would. I wash it off turn off the radio. I start to walk back to my room when the door bell rings. I open the door and see delivery men with an overwhelmingly large crate.

"Miss Knightly we are here to deliver this gift."

"I wasn't expecting a delivery or gift."

"Well it's a present from your parents for your new penthouse."

"Oh well, bring it on in." I step aside and watch as they wheel it inside.

There are five guys trying to move the crate. I'm already speculating that it's a piano. My mom always encouraged me to play. They ask me where to move it, and I have no other place besides the living room. They wheel it over and disassemble the box. I'm standing with a look of disbelief. My parents went way too far. An unimaginable Bosendorfer grand piano sits in front of me. The movers congratulate me and leave me in my state of awe.

I slowly make my way to the piano and sit down in the leather bench. There's a small note next to me.

_Congrats on the new penthouse! We will be throwing you a party soon. No objections._

_Enjoy this gift darling. We hope you rediscover your talent. _

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I laugh. I wouldn't necessarily call it a talent. I sit and admire. There's no way I can accept this gift. It's way too luxurious for me. I could auction this for charity, therefore everyone benefits. Despite my thoughts I smile at the thought of getting to play on this. I think I've always had a love for piano. It just got clouded out with my parent's demands.

I think of a song from memory that I would always play a few years back. I relax and start to play "Comptine D'Un Autre Été" by Yann Tiersen. I remember stumbling upon the sheet music in a store. The song floats from my mind to my hands and resonates through the quiet penthouse. Before I know it, I'm completely lost in the song. All thoughts of the world seem to disappear as the sound soothes my mind. I play it over and over again; regaining an old skill almost lost over time.

I move on to different songs kept in my recollection. I guess all those lessons starting from the age of five really paid off. This piano plays like a dream. It feels like forever before I stop playing. I look up from the keys to see the setting sun. Its last rays spray out across the room flooding it with pink light. I get up from the bench and walk onto the balcony. I feel the slight breeze and take in a deep breath. I'm so high up from the city streets, that the noises are barely audible. I lean on the railing feeling a sense of privacy being up so high. The almost outrageous price of this place seems worth it standing here. I enjoy the view for a few more moments and then return inside.

I look at clock in my room. 6:00. I should start getting ready to go to Ross's. I head into my closet and pull back a curtain. This is where I keep all of my disguises for venturing out. I have everything that I could need to stay low key. There's a drawer for wigs, sunglasses, and a place for shoes. Nothing designer whatsoever. I pick a grey hoodie and black skinny jeans with a pair converse. I also grab a long length black wig. I check myself in the full length mirror and adjust the wig. I skip wearing sunglasses, and put on a pair of fake seeing glasses. The sunset still floods the room.

I grab my iphone and leather messenger bag before I take the elevator straight to the underground garage. I make sure to pull my hood over before going straight to the train station. It takes me only a few minutes to walk to the nearest station. There's usually no one here. Today's no different. I take a seat at a nearby bench and wait. I take my hair and start braiding the ends. I start to hum Bubbly by Colby Caillat. I hear approaching footsteps behind me and get quiet. They stop short of the bench and I refuse to look up.

Whoever it is waits and then comes around and hesitantly sits next to me. I keep my eyes focused on my braiding and tap my foot on the cement. The stranger seems to be a guy from my hood's obstructed view. I've never been waiting for the train with anybody. In all my years of taking the train nobody's dared go into the Narrows from this part of the city. I want to see who this guy is.

I look up this time and stop my braiding. I sneakily take a side glance at the man. I'm surprised to see that he has a hoodie on as well. It's something unusual to wear this on a hot day. My reason being exclusively for disguise, not comfort. His reason, well I can find that out. Not only does he have a hoodie, but a leather jacket. Strange. Maybe a motorcyclist? He has a pair of aviators and a mustache. I'm guessing he can't be much older than me. The last sliver of daylight slowly slips away, and I turn my head towards him.

He has his gaze focused on something in the distance. I contemplate on what to say. I clear my throat. He turns to me.

"Hi I'm Marie." I say with a small smile. I use my middle name whenever I'm in disguise.

"I'm Adrian." He says curtly and looks away.

I can sense a tone in his voice that sounds like he's trying to cover up something. I wonder if I should try to talk to him. I'm a social person and I can't stand silence.

"So… where- "I say slowly.

He cuts me off. "I've had a long day."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just don't like talking."

I slightly frown and lean back. There's nothing wrong with starting friendly conversation. I hear the train coming and I stand up and walk to the platform. Adrian follows me and the train comes to a stop. The doors open and I wait for him to enter.

"After you." He gestures with his hand.

I nod and sit down. To my surprise Adrian sits almost next to me. It's a completely empty train, wouldn't he want some space? I push my glasses up my nose and dig in my bag for something to eat. I have to remind myself that I'm not a salad only girl. I don't need to lose any weight. I smile when I find a bag of Reese's Pieces. I pop one into my mouth. Whenever I eat these it reminds me of E.T. I smile to myself.

I look over at Adrian and he has a small smile on his face as well.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask.

"Oh uh I was just thinking of some old memories." He turns towards me.

There's almost a forced gruffness in his voice.

"Me too. You want some?" I hold the bag up.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Sure. Why not."

He takes a giant handful. I smile and laugh.

"I can see you like these too."

"You have no idea."

I laugh again. What's with me? I guess I'm just happy he's starting to warm up.

"So what exactly were you smiling about?" I ask.

"Just this old friend of mine and how she used to love this stuff."

"I see." I pop another one.

I look in my bag and pull out my Nikon.

"Do you mind?" I hold up the camera and point it in his direction.

He shakes his head. "No. Are you a photographer?"

"No." I snap a picture. "But I love photography. I work as a doctor at Gotham Hospital."

"Oh I see. So do you always take pictures of strangers you meet?" He says smiling.

He has a nice smile.

I put the camera away. "Well no. I just thought you were interesting."

He raises his eyebrow. "In what way?"

"I guess you're mysterious to me. I've never sat with anybody going down to the Narrows from this part of the city. And your shades and jackets add to that."

"Well you're wearing a jacket as well. You seem like a mystery to me too."

I nod and eat another piece. Nobody's ever said that to me before. They always just go along with my disguise no questions asked. I can't help but ask.

"And why is that?"

"Well what's a doctor from the rich part of town doing in the Narrows?"

I pat my bag. "I have to get more film for my camera. I also have an old friend to visit."

He nods.

"So what are you doing down here. I mean you came from the nice part of town too."

"Personal business."

I guess he has family or a girlfriend to see. We sit in silence for a few moments.

"What about you?" he says disrupting my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what were you smiling about before?"

"Oh well I was smiling about how these remind me of E.T." a dorky smile appears on my face.

"Mhm." He takes half his handful and puts it in his mouth.

I giggle and shake my head. "You're such a guy."

He holds up his finger. Obviously overwhelmed by the candy in his mouth.

"And you're such a girl." The gruff in his voice is gone. It sounds smooth and warm.

"How?" I raise my eyebrows.

"The way you giggle and smile at anything."

"Well if you weren't such a guy…" I can't even think of a comeback.

"The last time I checked that was a compliment." He smirks.

"I didn't mean it that way…" I sigh.

"It's ok I knew what you meant." He leans back and laughs.

I glare at him.

"I'm sorry Marie."

I glare some more.

"C'mon you know I didn't mean to call you such a girl. I'm not good at comebacks."

I just stare at him. I guess he's just as bad as me at arguing. Well honestly I think I'm worse.

"Marie?" He waves a hand in front of my face.

I lightly smile.

"I forgive you Adrian."

"Whew. You had me worried there." He leans back.

I'm about to giggle when I stop myself. I just bite my lip.

I lean back. He reminds me of why I don't go completely insane. The kind of companionship that I've been looking for: a carefree one where I can truly be myself. I know I've just met him, but it feels like I'm talking to an old friend. A familiar stranger.

"I noticed something." I say.

"What's that?"

"You said you didn't like talking. And well, you're talking." I smile.

He sits up and holds his hands.

"I guess you caught me lying."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Anything else you're hiding?" I say playfully.

"Actually yes." He plays with his fingers nervously.

I guess he's serious. Well I've only met him. What else can he be hiding?

The train comes to a stop and the doors open.

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Yes. But not in here." He stands.

I follow and he takes my hand in his and leads me away from the station. I try to yank my hand away but he firms his grip. My eyes widen. I knew I was too trusting. What's he going to do to me?

"Adrian let me go!" I stop walking.

He turns around and puts his finger to my lips.

"Shhh please don't make a commotion." He says in a whisper.

I slap his face. He lets go of my hand and I make a run for it down the street. I can run to Ross's from here. I know this place like the back of my hand.

"Marie! Come back!" He yells after me.

I refuse to look back. Who knows what he was planning to do to me. I'd prefer to never find out. I try to run faster but my messenger is weighing on me. I hear more of his calls as I get further down the street. Nothing can stop me right now.

"C'mon Marie…" I keep running. "…Yasmin! Yasi!"

I freeze in my tracks. How the hell did he know my name? Let alone my nickname. Yasi. Only a few people call me that. Most of them being family. Except for…

I run back to Adrian and as fast as I can. My heart is beating erratically.

"Yasmin I wasn't going to hurt-"I put my finger to his lips like he did to me.

He gets silent and I mouth 'Quiet they could be watching' to him.

He responds in the same way mouthing 'Who?'

I sigh and look around us. 'The mob' I say with a grim face.

He nods.

I grab his hand and take him to an abandoned restaurant a few feet away. I open the side door with a kick and we step inside. I flick the lights on and reveal an old Italian restaurant named La Bella Luna. The whole time he keeps silent. I let go of his hand and he takes a seat in a nearby chair. I stand in front of him with my hands on my head. Is this a dream? Should it be a dream? I don't know, but I need to find out.

"Ok 'Adrian' tell me who you _really _are."


	4. Complicated

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman

Hey readers! Sorry for this late update, but I was super busy last week and one of my best friends just moved away. :'( Anyways, I was wondering how you like the story so far. Anything I need to work on? I love feedback :D

**4: Complicated**

I wait for his answer.

"Bruce Wayne."

I cover my mouth and shake my head.

I somehow manage to talk. "B-but that's impossible. He's gone. Dead." I keep my eyes fixed on the floor.

"Yasmin you have to believe me."

I try to calm my mind, but it's impossible. If this is a dream, then it's really screwing with my takes a deep breath and rests his hands on his knees. I keep my hands on my head to keep my cool. Is Bruce Wayne really sitting in front of me?He looks up and his shades catch the fluorescent light.

"Take off your sunglasses." I say in almost a whisper.

Once I see his eyes, I'll know for sure. As if in slow motion he takes them off. His hazel eyes meet mine and I cover my mouth. It's really him. It's really Bruce Wayne. The urge to pinch myself is unbearable. With the circumstances it's hard to distinguish if this is reality or imagination. Although I can't ever recall recent dreams of mine involving Bruce. A rush of emotions fills me. I feel the tears pooling in my eyes. He stands and walks towards me.

"Oh my god Bruce, it's really you! I'm so sorry for-"He wraps me in an embrace.

"Shhh hey it's ok. You don't have to be sorry for anything Yasi."

I slowly wrap my arms around him and lean my head against his chest as he rubs my back.

"Where have you been for so long? The last time I saw you was when you came back from Princeton." I say in a whisper.

He leans back and looks down at me.

"Why are you whispering?" He smiles.

I can't help but do the same. "Oh well I'm just so shocked. And you didn't answer my question!"

"You didn't open the package I sent did you?"

I raise my eyebrows. I think of the brown package I found earlier today.

"A package? Was it in brown parchment?"

"Yes."

"Then I never opened it."

He frowns. "Well why not? Before I left I had Alfred deliver it personally."

"Not to me. I found it while I was unpacking today."

"Maybe he gave it to your mother."

I contemplate. "Maybe. You know she never did like me hanging out with you."

He chuckles. "I guess that explains it. Do you really want to know where I was?"

"Yes!"

He releases me.

"I didn't know you wore glasses?"

"I don't, and would you stop changing the subject?" I take off my glasses and put them in my bag.

"No."

"You're so difficult!"

He smiles and his mustache slants. I giggle.

"What?"

"I think your mustache has a mind of its own." I touch the slanted end and peel it off and smile."So much better."

I hang it in front of his face. "You want this back?"

He shakes his head. "No. It's too itchy."

"This little thing?" I put it on my upper lip and raise my eyebrow.

He rips it off my lip. "Owwww!" I put my hand over my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Yasi you-"

I start laughing. "Just kidding." I say with a smirk.

"Still the same joker I see. You haven't changed a bit Yasmin."

"You on the other hand-"I look him up and down. "have."

I don't know how, but he's even more handsome than the last time I saw him. And dare I say taller?

"You have some purple stuff on your eyes Yasmin."

I roll my eyes. I really need to double check my face after my makeup experiments.

"That would be the eye liner that I forgot to take off." I reach up to wipe it off.

"Don't. You look beautiful." he says softly.

I freeze and look up at him. He has a look I've never seen before. Wonder? Amusement?

He takes my hands in his and looks me straight in the eyes. I can't help but feel weird.

"Yasmin I've been meaning to tell you-"

My phone ringing interrupts him. I sigh.

He lets go of my hands and takes a seat. I reach into my bag and pull out my phone.

"Hold that thought."

I look at the screen. It's Ross.

"Hello?"

"Yasmin are you alright? I thought you were coming down at seven."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 7:30. Yasmin you're never late, what's going on?"

I smile. Ross is like a second dad.

"Everything's fine Ross. I just ran into an old friend." I look over at Bruce.

"Ok well I just wanted to make sure everything was ok. You gonna bring this friend of yours to the shop?"

"Um yeah. I'll be there soon."

I hear a beeping on the line. Someone else's trying to call me.

"Bye Yasmin."

"Bye Ross." I hang up.

I look at the incoming call. Hunter Brooks! I completely forgot about him. I smile and put it on silent and slip it back into my bag.

I look up and Bruce is looking at me.

"You not gonna answer that?"

"Nah. You're more important."

He smiles and walks towards me.

"So what were you saying before?"

He pretends to think and I slap his arm.

"Oh yes. Now I remember." He takes my hands and leans in to whisper in my ear.

I get a trail of chills down my spine.

"I've been meaning to tell you some secrets of mine." He steps back.

"What's that Bruce?" I try to hide the color in my cheeks.

"You'll have to open that package to find out Yasmin." He smirks.

I frown. Seriously?

"Fine I'll open the package."

"Good."

Behind Bruce's head I see a dark shadows moving outside the restaurant window. My eyes widen. Only one person comes to mind. Falcone. He rules this place in the Narrows. I've never had trouble with him because I've always kept to myself. Now both of us are in potential danger. I can't bring myself to imagine if Falcone came to find out that I'm Gotham's Princess. I'd end up just like my mother's friend. Held for ransom. Or worse. Dead. How did they find us? They must have heard Bruce's yelling. Plus the light from this abandoned restaurant is not much help. Who knows how long they've been watching us.

"What is it?" His grip on my hands tightens.

"We have company. I'm sorry; I should have never taken you here."

His brow furrows. "Sorry? What do you mean we have company?"

"No time to talk Bruce. Falcone's thugs are outside and I'm going to need you to follow my lead."

"Falcone?"

"Yes. Now put on your stache." I say quickly.

He lets go of my hands and puts on his mustache. I take my glasses out and put them back on. We hear approaching footsteps and freeze.

*knock knock*

"What do we do?" I whisper.

"I thought I was following your lead."

*knock knock*

A voice comes from behind the back door.

"Hey let us in!"

I look at Bruce anxiously. He looks in my eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Bear with me Yasmin." He reaches up to cup my face in his hand and leans in.

"What ar-"He cuts me off with a kiss.

My eyes widen. I pull back and look at Bruce completely confused.

"Is this your plan?" I say in a whisper.

"Yes. Just go along with this. And whatever you do, don't look down at the floor when they talk to you."

I nod my head still puzzled. He pulls me back into a kiss, but this time I don't object. I hear the door being kicked in and the sound of footsteps behind us. Bruce takes his other hand and wraps it around my waist drawing me closer. He told me to go along with it, so I wrap my arms around his neck.

I feel the thugs right behind us. One of them clears their throat.

We pull back and I catch my breath. Bruce looks behind us and keeps his hand on my waist. I turn around as one of the thugs steps forward. They both look Italian and are wearing all black.

"We're sorry to…interrupt, but we heard an awful lot of racket earlier coming from this area."

"Sorry about that. My girlfriend and I were just so excited to see each other again." He brings me closer to him.

Girlfriend?

The thugs both look at me.

"Ahhh well our boss told us to come out here to do a little uh investigation. Who are you two? I haven't seen you around these parts."

"Well there's nothing to investigate here, but I'm Adrian. I just moved here." He smiles, but I notice it doesn't reach his eyes.

I decide to introduce myself.

"I'm Marie. I live in Midtown, but me and my…boyfriend were taking a walk around and decided to hang out here for awhile." I smile lightly.

The second thug walks closer and they look at us hesitantly.

"We came to let you know that our boss doesn't like people around these parts at night. Something bad my happen to you two." He says with an eerie smile.

I fight the urge to cringe and nod.

The second thug talks. "So what are you two doing in old La Bella Luna?"

I blush as Bruce leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Well as Marie said before we were taking a walk and I got tired and we saw this place was abandoned. I also needed somewhere quiet to get acquainted with my girl again." He looks at me with a knowing smile.

The thugs look uncomfortable. Now I see where he's going with this.

"Well we'll just leave you two to your business, but you've been warned about coming to these parts around this time." They both leave and I sigh.

Bruce takes his arm away and I turn around smiling.

"Bruce you're a genius!" I hug him.

He laughs. "Keep your voice down Yasi, they could still be outside."

"Right. Let's get out of here." I take his hand and flip off the light switch.

Once we step outside I get the sense that someone's really watching us. I quickly stride down the street with Bruce in tow.

I start thinking about what happened back there. I know Bruce was trying to cover up for us being there, but was the kiss really necessary? I knew he was acting, but it felt undoubtedly real. I don't know if I was imagining, but there was passion and longing in his kiss. Almost like he's been meaning to do that.

He tugs on my hand. I look back

"Hold on. Where are we going?"

"To visit a friend of mine."

"Oh so you weren't lying." He smiles.

I stop walking. "Of course. So what did you mean on the train by coming down here for personal business?"

"Just that."

"Why the need for all these secrets? I'm your best friend, remember?"

"It's complicated."

"Alright, I understand. But you're gonna have to tell me."

We continue walking until we reach Ross's store. The inside of the shop is filled with supplies that any photographer would approve of. It's a small place and is located in a questionable neighborhood, but Ross has the best selection. It also has a warm feeling with his countless photos hanging on the walls. I remember the day I first discovered this place.

Once we walk in, I spot Ross in his usual place. Behind his somewhat cluttered desk. He sees me and walks over.

"Yasmin! You're alright!" He gives me a hug.

"Ross there was no need to worry." I laugh.

"Well you know how I am. This is unlike you; you're a very punctual person."

Not lately. I think of this morning and now.

"So what's this news you have to tell me?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Ah yes!" He grabs a nearby letter on the counter and hands it to me. "You'll have to read this later."

"Why later?" I look at the sender address. Gotham Daily!

He looks behind me.

"Who's this friend of yours Yas?" He eyes Bruce.

I put the letter into my bag and step aside to reveal Bruce.

"This is-"

"Adrian." Bruce says warmly.

"Hi I'm Ross. You're an old friend of Yasmin's?"

Bruce nods his head. "Nice place you got here Ross."

Ross smiles warmly. "Thanks. I've had it for two decades now. Yasmin being my most loyal customer."

I smile and take Bruce's hand. "C'mon I got something to show you."

I turn to Ross. "I'm gonna take Adrian on a little tour."

"Alright see you kids later."

I can't believe I'm still being called a kid. I walk him to the far back wall where a multitude of pictures hang. These are the photos that I took that Ross wanted to be displayed in his shop. Most of them are of the outdoors and nature scapes.

"These are magnificent. Did you take these?" He turns to me.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You always loved the woods." He says with grin.

"You have quite a good memory."

He lets go of my hand to look at the rest of the hanging pictures. I can't help but smile to myself.

"You really have a talent Yasi."

"You think so?" I catch myself blushing.

"Yes." He says with a dazzling smile.

I take Bruce through a long dark hallway and into the dark room where the film gets developed. I flick on the lights and they cast a red ambiance. The room is on the small side, but is completely functional.

"This is the darkroom where I develop all my photos."

He looks around. "It's a little small."

"Yes. But that's not important. The most important thing is that it blocks out all light."

He walks to the developing table.

"Can you show me how this all works?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He laughs.

"Didn't you have personal business to take care of down here?" I ask.

"Yes, but I'll take care of that later. This is more fun."

"Fun?" I raise an eybrow.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to know how this works." He looks at my work table with my developing tubs.

A small smile forms on my lips.

"Well I think you're going to enjoy this."

I take off my messenger and take a quick look at my phone. It's a good thing I put it on silent. Eight missed calls and three voicemails from Hunter. Should I take a quick peek at my texts?

"Excuse me, but I'm waiting for my demonstration."

I jump and put my hand over my chest.

"Bruce!" I slap his arm.

"Hey I'm Adrian remember?"

"Sorry. The last thing I want to do is blow your cover."

"No need. I can tell Ross is already suspicious."

I put my phone away and take out the film reel from my Nikon.

"Grab a seat, this might take awhile."

After an hour I finally hang the film to dry. I even let Bruce do some steps; which he was more than eager to do. The close proximity between us was overwhelming at times, which is why I'm grateful for the almost muted lighting. I wonder if he knows the effect he has on me. By the way he's been looking at me, it seems he does.

"So you let it dry for about two hours and then you've got your negatives. Then from here you can enlarge them on photographic paper."

"I never thought that this could be so…"

"Interesting?" I smile.

"Well yes. How long have you been doing this?"

"The developing? Five years."

"Can I come back with you next time so I can see how you enlarge them?"

"Of course. I see your getting interested in this." I smile.

"You're the one that makes it interesting." He says moving his chair closer to mine.

My thoughts escape me.

"Me?" I manage.

"Yes you." He looks me in the eyes and there's something hiding his emotions.

"Well um we should be heading out now. We've been in here for well over an hour." I say standing.

"Yeah. We should get something to eat."

"Oh I know this great pizza place around the corner."

"Sounds good." He stands and we leave the dark room.

Back at the front of the shop Ross is closing up.

"Leaving you two?"

"Yes we got done developing a roll of film." I say.

"Oh, which reminds me." He goes to a shelf and pulls down a small box. "Here are your rolls of film."

"Thank you Ross. As usual it was nice to see you." I give him a hug.

"Well I hope to see you again Adrian."

"You will." Bruce says looking at me. "It was nice to meet you Ross."

"Same to you. You two have a nice night."

"Bye Ross!" I say walking out the door.

The warm August night greets me and Bruce as we walk to the corner pizza shop. It's nearly nine thirty and I'm pretty sure we're both starving. I order and we sit down at one of the outside tables.

"Yasmin I have to leave after we eat."

"Personal business?"

"Yes."

I'm just dying to know what he's up to. Curiosity's really been a demon of mine lately.

Our pizza arrives.

"Get ready to try the best pizza you've ever tasted."

"Really?" He takes a bite.

I wait.

He puts his finger up and moves his head side to side.

I raise my eyebrow.

"Delicious!"

"I knew you'd like it." I take a bite and close my eyes.

"I more than like it. I haven't had pizza in well, years."

I stop eating.

"Are you serious? No pizza for years? Where did you go, Antarctica?"

He laughs. "No. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you where I went."

"I think I could. Tell me."

He takes a bite and sits quiet.

"Fine I understand how you don't want to talk about it. But it kind of hurts me how you come back after all these years, but refuse to tell me where you've been."

He looks at me.

"Yasmin you'd think I'm crazy if I told you what I've been up to."

"Bruce you're the smartest guy I know. Nothing you say could make you look crazy to me."

"Then you obviously have a lot to learn about me."

His statement really throws me off.

"I've know you since the age of three. The only thing that I don't know about you is where you disappeared to. Just tell me."

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? Is that your excuse?"

"It's not-"

I put my hand up.

"Don't. I see that you don't want to talk about this anymore, and neither do I." I say as I'm standing up.

"Do you know your way back to the train?" I ask.

He doesn't answer my question. "Are you leaving already Yasmin?"

"Yes." I say quickly.

I take out my wallet and put a twenty on the table.

"Yasmin please don't be mad at me. You have to understand."

"I understand. No more questions, conversation over. I have work early tomorrow." I say quietly.

"Please don't leave like this Yasi." He grabs my bag.

"Bye Bruce." I say solemnly.

I look at him and walk away. I know it's not right to be mad at him, but so many emotions are overwhelming me. I just need some time to think about what's happened to me today. And being around Bruce is not going to help me.

"Yasmin come back!" I hear his approaching footsteps.

I quicken my pace. He grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"Please don't leave. You know I can't tell you all that's happened. Not now. All you need to know for now is in that package I sent you."

I turn around, but he spins me back around.

"Just promise me that you'll open it right when you get home."

I nod and he hugs me. It's really hard to stay mad at him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad." I whisper.

He pulls back and smiles sweetly. "Don't be. I'll see you tomorrow at the train station at the same time."

"Ok. I can't wait till then." I feel so bipolar. But I'd rather be jovial than offended.

"Me too." He smiles.

"You know your way back?" I ask.

"Yes. I have a good memory." He grins and kisses my forehead.

I blush. Since when has he been so affectionate? In all my years of knowing him, this is different. Maybe he missed me a lot. I know I did.

We stare at each other for a tad too long and then part.

I take my shortcut to the train station. This cuts my walking time in half, but forces me to go through alleys. I remember my letter that Ross gave me back in the shop. I pull it out of my bag and stare at it in the dim light. Should I open it now? Nah I'll just wait till I get home. I hold it in my hands and bend the corners out of boredom.

I ponder on the day's events as I walk. There's simply too much to think about.

My confusion of the days of the week, and thinking that I had work on a Saturday.

(Which cost me hours of sleeping in.)

Being devious and thinking up a plan to rid myself of Hunter Brooks.

Finding old albums filled with the man that I labeled to forever be forgotten.

Crying for the first time in months.

Running into Julia in the gym and realizing how much my social life has gone down the drain.

Going to lunch with April and assaulting a photog with my iced tea.

(Who's probably busy trashing me at this moment.)

Going to the train station and meeting a perfect stranger.

Finding out that the perfect stranger is really Bruce Wayne.

Kissing Bruce Wayne.

Getting spied on and threatened by Falcone's thugs.

Realizing how bipolar I can be.

And finally, not an event but a thought that has been dormant in my mind for seven years and has suddenly been awakened tonight.

I'm still in love with Bruce.

With those numerous thoughts clouding my mind I make my way further to the station. I make a left turn into yet another alley and look up at the sky. The moon hangs low with a beautiful illumination that casts a luminous glow on the almost completely dark alleyway.

"How beautiful." I say quietly.

"Lovely ain't it?" a voice comes from behind me.

I turn around swiftly and my eyes widen in horror. The letter drops out of my hand and softly hits the ground. Barely noticeable in the shadows stands a tall man in all black. It's one of Falcone's thugs from before.

"Nice to see you again Marie." He walks out of the shadows and rubs his hands together.

"I thought we warned you and your boyfriend about coming back here at this time of day."

"I'm just walking back to the train station." I say calmly.

"Uh where's your boyfriend anyways?" He looks around.

"He went to go see someone around here." I turn to leave but he grabs my arm and yanks me back roughly. I yelp helplessly.

He raises his other hand and another thug comes down the street. It's the same one that was with him in the restaurant.

I raise my fist to throw a punch but he takes his other hand and grabs my wrist.

"Not so fast sweetheart. I was thinking we could have some fun first." He smirks and I spit in his face.

"You little bitch!" He lets go of my left hand and punches me in the face.

I scream in complete agony. I knee him in the crotch with as much force as I can. He lets out a cry and let's go of my other arm and I make a run for it. It's not long before I run into the other thug. He chases after me and yanks me back by my hood. I fall to the ground hitting my head. The pain is so intense that no sound comes out of my mouth. I try to sit up, but I feel absolutely paralyzed. The thug stands over me and laughs.

He stops when we hear yelling in the distance.

"Someone help me! Tony!" It's the other thug.

I guess I kicked him pretty hard. The thug named Tony runs over to assist him and I hear punches being thrown. I roll over onto my stomach and lift my head up. I can't believe my eyes. A man wearing a leather jacket is taking on the two thugs. I squint my eyes to see better. It's Bruce?!

He fights both thugs off with a style of fighting I've never seen before. He takes one thug down almost effortlessly. My vision starts to blur and I place a hand over my nose and hold it in front of my face. It's covered in blood. The metallic smell engulfs my senses and a throbbing pain disorients me. I believe I have a concussion, hence the blurred vision. My face meets the ground as I lay with my head down on the warm pavement. I hear a loud thud hit the ground and softly approaching footsteps. I look up slowly with the little energy I have left.

"B-Bruce help please." I say hoarsely.

I see his lips moving, but only hear a rushing sound. He lifts me into a stand and examines my face. He holds the side of my face and takes off his jacket. He takes the bottom of his shirt and rips a piece off. He holds it to my nose. What happens next is almost all a blur.

It happened so suddenly. My heart began to race as my chest tightened; it felt as if the center of my head - right behind my nasal cavity - was being pulled. A rush of sound roared through me as my knees buckled, and black clouds pressed their way into my vision.


	5. Vertigo

**Hey Readers! I wanted to let you know that I will now be updating about every other week because of school work. I know. Sucks right? Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing! And speaking of reviews, I have taken all of the previous reviews into consideration, so here it is…**

**Chapter 5: Vertigo**

I wake up in complete darkness. My eyes search the area slowly. I lay on the cold floor of an unknown room. Suddenly a white light shines in front of me and I stand. I put my hand on the back of my head and find that there's nothing there. Not even a bump. How strange. The light is just feet away from me now. I walk slowly and cautiously toward it and then it completely goes out. I'm yet again plunged into darkness.

"Hey where am I?" I yell.

"You're home." A voice behind me answers back.

I quickly turn around and can't see a thing. The white light comes back again and this time illuminates a man in the distance. His back is turned. I run to him as quickly as I can and grab his shoulder but he vanishes before my eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around. It's Bruce.

"Bruce! What's going on?" I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Yasmin you know my secret."

"What secret? You never told me anything."

"I can't see you anymore. You know too much." He takes my hands off his shoulders.

"What are you saying Bruce? I know nothing."

"I never meant for you to know so much. Now you're in danger because of me."

"I don't know what you're talking about. How am I in danger?"

He just stares at me with obvious guilt in his eyes.

"Bye Yasmin." He starts to walk away towards the white light.

"No! I don't know any secrets! Come back! Please don't leave me here alone! Bruce!" My cries echo.

He continues walking never looking back and disappears into the light. The light goes out and blackness surrounds me yet again. I kneel on floor and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know anything. No secrets. No secrets." I whisper.

The words pour out of my mouth like a mantra taking over all thoughts of reason. What could I possibly not know about Bruce? And what makes it so dangerous to know?

"Hey Marie it's us again!" a voice rings out in the distance.

I look up and the room becomes illuminated with light. The two thugs from last night walk towards me with wicked smiles. I get up and turn to run when they appear in front of me and grab my wrists. Their laughter resonates in my ears. I try to break free, but feel absolutely helpless. One of them raises their fist and I shut my eyes and prepare myself for the impending blow.

"Yasmin." A faint voice calls. It sounds like Bruce.

I keep my eyes closed and wait defenseless.

"Yasmin." I hear again.

I open my eyes once I feel the pressure on my wrists vanish. The thugs are nowhere to be found.

"Yasmin." Louder this time.

I slowly open my eyes and am blinded by warm sunlight. It must have been a dream. Thank god. The first thing I notice is a throbbing pain coming from the back of my head. Considering that my vision is no longer blurred, I should be okay. One of the most common cases I see in the hospital is concussions, and I know this isn't one. I'm covered in a thick duvet and I slowly lift it up. I'm still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. A shadow comes into view and hovers over me. I open my eyes fully and Bruce stands over me with an ice pack in his hand.

"Yasmin." Bruce says with a smile.

"Bruce." I say groggily.

"Looks like sleeping beauty decided to wake up." He chuckles.

"What happened? Where…" I look around and find that I'm in my room.

"How did…" I start to ask.

"Your keys were in your bag. Finding your address was slightly more difficult. I found a sticky note in your wallet that had an address labeled 'penthouse' and decided to give it a try."

"You carried me all the way to the train station and back here?" I ask incredulously.

"No. I had Alfred pick us up by the train station. He helped me sneak you in here without any unwanted attention."

"Oh. Is he here?" I look around.

"No. He left awhile ago, right after we were done with our shifts of watching you."

"You didn't have to do that Bruce."

"I wasn't sure if you had a serious head injury, and I believe in precaution."

He sits down on the bed next to me and puts the ice pack behind my head.

I stare at him and smile.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You should be thanking Alfred, since he's the one who went out and got it." He says with a crooked smile.

"No I didn't mean the ice pack. I meant thank you for saving me from those thugs in the alley."

I sit up quickly to hug him and the room spins around erratically. The room looks like a whir and I feel completely imbalanced. I manage to grab onto Bruce's shoulders and close my eyes. The feeling is making me dizzy beyond belief.

"Yasi are you alright?" He puts his hands on my shoulders as well.

I open my eyes and feel somewhat better.

"I think I'm okay. Just feel immensely dizzy."

"Probably because of your head. You took a nasty fall that made you pass out."

"That explains why I don't know how anything happened. Here help me stand up."

He takes my hands and we stand up together slowly.

"Ok. Now I'm going to sit down, and if I start screaming don't freak out."

"What is this for?"

"Diagnosing myself."

I sit down quickly and immediately feel like I'm free falling off a building. I close my eyes and bite my lip to avoid screaming. Then after a few moments the feeling goes away, but leaves me nauseous. I open my eyes to find Bruce with a worried look.

"I'm fine. I just have vertigo."

"Vertigo?"

"It's when you have a sensation of instability, loss of equilibrium, or rotation, and is caused by a disturbance in the semicircular canal of the inner ear or the vestibular nuclei of the brainstem."

"English please?" He asks with a smile as he lies down beside me.

He places the ice pack underneath my head again. It causes the throbbing to be less intense.

"I hit my head too hard and threw off my balance from the impact. I had this once before a few years back. It's no big deal."

His smile transfigures into a firm line.

"I should have saved you sooner. Maybe you wouldn't be laying here feeling ill." He says solemnly.

I grab his hand.

"That doesn't matter Bruce. All I care about is that I'm safe; and it's all because of you."

His eyes are focusing on his hand in mine and it looks as if he's contemplating something. I decide to tell him what's become a recent nagging thought.

"I had a horrible dream in which the thugs from last night came back to finish what they started. It makes me question my ability to protect myself. I honestly felt so vulnerable last night. It frightened me."

He looks into my eyes. Hazel to hazel. The saying the eyes are the mirror of the soul couldn't be more true. When I look in his eyes I can see someone who's sincere and gregarious. That's why he was such a good friend through all those years.

"I'm sorry you felt that way." His grip on my hand tightens.

"What's your secret Bruce?" I ask playfully.

"For what?"

"Taking out thugs like taking out the trash."

"Is that what you call it?" I nod and he laughs. "It's all in the fighting technique Yasi."He smiles sweetly.

A thought suddenly comes to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I say.

"Sure."

"How did you learn to fight like that?" I ask.

"Years of practice. That's something I can show you." He says grinning.

"Really? I've always wanted to take a self defense class, but I've never had the time."

"Well, this is something worth learning. Especially considering how well you handled the situation last night." His lips draw into a smirk.

"I had it under control until Tony went and slammed me to the ground."

"Exactly. Now see if you knew the basics of jujitsu those thugs wouldn't have stood a chance against you."

"Is that true now?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. Jujitsu is all about close combat and defeating an opponent without needing a weapon. It's easy enough to learn but difficult to master."

"Simple with a skillful composition. Sounds like my cup of tea." I smile.

"Great, we can start training next week."

"Perfect. If only I wasn't feeling off, then we could start now." I sigh.

"No need to rush, we'll have plenty of time to train. But I like your enthusiasm."

I playfully punch his arm and he holds his arm in mock pain.

We both smile. Its moments like this that make me realize how much I missed him.

"I missed you a lot Bruce."

His smile fades and he reaches out to tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

"More than you know…" I whisper.

I search for some clue as to what he may be feeling, but the look in his eyes is unreadable.

"Me too Yasmin. In fact you were one of the only things on my mind when I was…away."

"Bruce you have no idea how distraught I felt when I found out you were pronounced dead." I say looking down.

He takes hold of my hand and smiles warmly.

"I've been waiting to tell you this, and I don't know if it's exactly the right time but,-"he's interrupted by a loud:

*RING RING RING*

The front doorbell sounds and I turn my head to my alarm clock. 11:24. Who could possibly be trying to see me on a late Sunday morning?

I groan and close my eyes. Why must I always be a girl interrupted? Especially when Bruce was about to tell me how he felt all those years he was gone.

"Who do you think it is?" Bruce asks.

"I don't know, but whoever it is can't see you here." I say anxiously.

*RING RING*

This time the ringing is followed by three loud knocks. Bruce gets up and pulls his hair back. He looks around for somewhere to hide.

"Wait help me up first." I say.

He takes my hands and slowly stands me to my feet. Luckily the room doesn't spin around me. We hear the opening click of the front door and panic. Whoever they are has a key to my new penthouse. My dad? No, he's at work at this hour. That only leaves mom. Great.

"Yasmin where are you dear?" I hear her voice call.

"Um just stay hidden." I whisper to Bruce.

He nods and the click of her heals approaches my bedroom door.

"Yasi tell your mom I said hi." He grins.

I roll my eyes.

"Yasmin are you home, I called the hospital but they said you weren't there today."

I walk to the door and look behind me. Bruce is nowhere to be found. I open it and my mom's face greets me; her expression looking anything but happy.

"Hi mom." I say with a smile.

She gasps and places a hand over her heart.

"Oh Yasi what happened to you honey? Your nose is all swollen and bruised." She touches my nose and I wince.

Anxiety fills me as I realize I never thought of a plausible excuse to explain everything. I simply could never tell her of my trip to the narrows and my encounter with two thugs. My mom is not one that accepts ludicrous stories. Better yet, she has a tendency to know when I'm lying. The benefits weigh out the consequences. It's worth a shot.

"I uh was taking a jog around the nearby park and tripped over a pothole and fell and hit my nose. You know how I get clumsy sometimes."

"Aww darling I'm sorry that happened to you. Sit down and I'll help the swelling go down." My anxiety subsides as she has me sit on my bed. She takes the icepack off my bed and something catches her eye. I look in that direction and find Bruce's leather jacket hanging on one of my sitting chairs.

"Dear whose jacket is that?"

"Oh that's a friend's." I say dryly.

"Would that 'friend' happen to be Hunter?" she says amused.

"Um… gosh Mom my nose is starting to throb again, could you…" I point to the ice pack in her hand.

"I'm sorry hold on, Yasi where are your towels so I can wrap this up?"

"In my bathroom to your left. " I point over to the hallway in my room that leads to my closet and bathroom.

"Okay just lay down." She says.

I nod and she walks to the bathroom. The only question that remains is where is Bruce? He didn't leave the room, so the only other place he could be… I get up as quickly as my vertigo will let me and head to the bathroom. I find her looking through my cabinets. She looks up and sees me.

"Yasmin I told you to lie down, while I try to find a towel!" She sighs.

"Where are they anyways? I can only find the big ones."

"I forgot that I have the small towels still packed. Here let me show you where they are." I see a Bruce coming from my closet and slowly turn around to face my mom.

"Uh actually I left them in here." I walk to a cabinet next to the shower.

"But you said-"

"Here they are!" I pull out a towel.

"Yasi that's a full body towel."

"It doesn't matter, c'mon my nose is aching."

We walk back to my room and I sit down and put the towel wrapped icepack on my nose. Bruce's jacket still drapes over the chair. All I can hope for now is that he stays hidden. Having my mom find Bruce Wayne in my penthouse would require an awful amount of explaining. My mom sits next to me on the edge of the bed and looks around my room.

"Yasi we need to get you more furniture to fill up this place…" her eyes widen.

My eyes follow hers and they lead to my inspiration wall. Oops. I completely forgot all about that.

She turns to look at me.

"Yasmin what did I tell you about photography? That it-"

"Is a waste of time, and I should find better things to occupy my time." I interject.

"Yes. Exactly. I just don't get why you have to have a whole wall dedicated to this. Although I have to admit you have a talent Yasi."

"Thanks."

"Your father and I were hoping that you could pick up on some of your old talents, like piano."

I sigh.

"Yeah I kinda guessed that from the grand piano sitting in my living room. I love it by the way."

She smiles.

"I'm glad. But I didn't come here to pressure you. I have a very important reason. I was going to visit you personally in the hospital, but the front desk told me you never showed."

I gasp. I never got a chance to call in sick! I sit up without making myself sick and reach for my phone and dial April. After a few rings she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi April its Yasmin."

"Oh hey Yasmin how are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes. But I'm sorry I forgot to call in sick. I came down with vertigo."

"Oh well some guy named Adrian called in for you earlier saying you were taking a sick day, so no worries. I just have one question. Is he your boyfriend?"

I giggle.

"No April, but he is a good friend." I look over and my mom has an eyebrow raised.

"Okay well is this good friend of yours in bed with you this morning?"

My mouth drops. April is usually outspoken, but she's never gone this far.

"No! My mom is though." I smile sheepishly over at her.

"I'm sorry Yasmin. Can she hear me?"

My mom leans in.

"Yes I can April. How are you?"

"Good Mrs. Knightly. I should be getting back to work now."

"Alright bye April."

"Bye Yasmin. Mrs. Knightly."

I hang up and place my phone back on the side table. I put the icepack back to my nose and turn around to face my mom. She has her arms crossed with an amused smile.

"So Yasmin, tell me about this Adrian fellow who called in for you. Is he hiding somewhere in here?"

I shift uncomfortably.

"He's an old friend of mine I met awhile ago. And he's not here as far as I know." I hope.

"How come you've never mentioned him to me? If you've known him for so long, then why have you never mentioned him before?"

"Hmmm I guess I never told you about him, but there's not much to know. He's a great guy and friend."

"Well speaking of old friends," She reaches down into her bag on the floor. "take a good look at this Yas. I think this will make you feel a lot better."

She hands me a newspaper. The Gotham Gazette. My eyes are caught by a dark thick font headline.

_**Bruce Wayne LIVES!**_

Underneath the headline is a large scale picture of Bruce walking down the steps of Wayne Enterprises to an awaiting car. He is accompanied by Lucius Fox. I then remember…

About four years ago I came back to Gotham after finishing graduate school at Harvard Medical School. Yes I attended Harvard; but with a full academic scholarship. While some people say that high school was the best four years of their life, I can't say the same. I was sixteen when I graduated Gotham Prep as valedictorian, but with a serious cost. I never had time for boyfriends, or hanging out every weekend with friends, but that's another story. Anyways, after returning to Gotham with not only a medical degree, but a degree in applied sciences and engineering, I set off to find a job. I had originally planned on becoming a doctor, but the sciences and engineering had always interested me.

So being pulled in two different directions, I decided to take an internship to see how things would work out. I applied to multiple internships, but was immediately accepted by Wayne Enterprises. I felt somewhat hesitant going, considering it would only remind me of Bruce's non –existent whereabouts, but I went in the very next week to start, and that was when I met Lucius. At first I was struck by how old he looked, but then as time went on I noticed how wise he was. He went on to tell me of his demotion of board member to head of applied sciences by William Earle; CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Moving from the fiftieth floor to the basement, would cause anyone to feel enraged. But not Luscius. He seemed content where he was. I enjoyed every moment of interning, and I liked the fact that it was a mix of both biological and physical science. There's something so rewarding about being able to develop technology to benefit the world. Luscius even offered me the department, as he soon felt he would either be fired by Earle, or retire early. After about three months of interning, I had even forgotten about my other option of becoming a doctor.

One morning I saw a segment on the news about the worsening decline of Gotham's medical staff. I immediately felt ashamed for neglecting my other possibility. Applied sciences was something I felt so drawn to, but a doctor was what Gotham needed. So the very next day I came in to Wayne tower to tell Lucius of my decision. He told me of my prospects of working here, but understood my leaving. With a final goodbye I left the department of applied sciences and Lucius Fox. That was the last time I saw Mr. Fox and stepped foot in Wayne Tower.

I wonder how my life would be if I would have kept my internship, and eventually have taken up a job at Wayne Enterprises. One can only guess.

"Can you believe it Yasmin? I mean after all these damn years he's still alive!"

"Yeah it's amazing." I look at the article pulling it closer.

"Says he was soul searching and traveling around the world." My mom says.

I look at the photo again. Bruce and Lucius are all smiles.

"Are you alright Yas, I thought you'd be more, well, excited."

"I am, it's just I'm a little…shocked." I smile and place the paper next to me.

"Well I know just the thing to liven you up!" She grins.

I look at her like she's crazy. If I know my mom well enough, then what she's suggesting is not what I need right now.

"Mom please no parties! You know what happened last time…"

The very last time my mom threw a party was for my twenty-eighth birthday. Let's just say there was a bit too much alcohol circulating during the event. My current boyfriend at the time threw up all over my Chanel cocktail dress. Enough said.

"Well Yasmin you know how important good drinks are at a party, and yes I am throwing one. Here. It's only proper that you have a house warming celebration. Don't worry about me; I'll hire an event planner this time."

I sigh.

"Mom I don't need a house warming party."

"I'm not taking no as an answer Yasi. If anything it will be next week, and I heard that a born again party is being arranged for Bruce; which you should attend." She says standing up.

"Are you leaving so soon?" I ask.

"Yes. I must talk to some design consultants about your penthouse." She leans down to grab her bag.

I frown.

"Mom I am perfectly capable of doing that myself."

She looks at me and smiles.

"Yes. I'm sorry Yasmin, I keep thinking you're my little girl still."

I take the icepack off my nose and she leans down to hug me.

"Remember our family dinner on Friday. Your house warming party will be this Saturday, so don't forget. And make sure that furniture is in here by Thursday."

I roll my eyes, but smile.

"I will make sure of it. Bye mom."

"Bye darling, I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too."

With that she walks out of my room and to the front door. I breathe a heavy sigh of relief and stand shakily to my feet. My clock reads nearly twelve. I walk through my bedroom door looking around for any sign of Bruce.

"Bruce?" I call.

"You still here?"

No answer. He must have managed to leave. I walk to the kitchen and grab a muffin and a glass of orange juice. I walk to my office and a folded piece of paper catches my eyes. I place my food on my desk and pick it up and unfold it. It's a note. I read the first line and smile.

_I don't know how I spent seven years without your friendship._

I'm guessing it's not what he meant to say earlier, but this will do for now.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	6. Scandal Sells

**A/N: Thanks for all the sweet reviews guys! It keeps me writing! Hehe :D Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side.**

**Chapter Six: Scandal Sells**

I reread the first line again.

_I don't know how I spent seven years without your friendship._

My eyes scroll down to look at the rest of the letter.

_I really mean it Yasmin. I take it your mother didn't like the fact that 'Adrian' is taking more care of you than her. I don't seem to remember her being this overbearing before I left. Which reminds me to tell you to not open that package that you were supposed to open years ago I know I told you to open it before, but I think that what's in that box needs to wait. Please listen to me Yasi. I partially blame your mother for that stubbornness you have, but I love that about you. I take it you probably didn't tell her I said hi. But there's no need. I've already decided to invite your family over to Wayne Manor for an impromptu dinner tonight at seven. I already know what you're thinking. Your mom hates me. But please come, Alfred wants to see you and I take it you feel the same way. Don't worry about telling your parents. I've got that covered. I also wanted to mention that you can keep the leather jacket that I left at your place. It'll come in handy later. Oh and about what I was going to say earlier, well I think it's only right that you hear that in person. Which I could tell you tonight; if you would be my guest._

_-Bruce_

_P.S. Here's my number so that I can send for a driver to come pick you up when you're ready._

I look at the number and a big smile appears on my face. I don't know what to think. There are so many things coming from this letter.

He addresses our friendship in a sweet way. No problem there.

But I can't help but feel that when he says Alfred wants to see me, I feel like it's him. Not that I don't think that Alfred wouldn't care to see me. I've known him since childhood, and only fond memories come to mind when I think of the nurturing fatherly butler.

But most importantly, something tells me that this thing he needs to tell me in person could either make or break me. The reasonable part of me says that it's probably just him telling me where he's been all these years. But my unreasonable side says it's his confession of his feelings.

And lastly, why would he tell me to open the package, only to now tell me with a please to not open it? Whatever the reason is, the contents in that box are obviously not ready for my eyes. Thinking about all this makes me have anxiety.

I shake the feeling and put the phone number into my contacts. Seeing how I feel after reading that letter, there's no way I'm cancelling for tonight. Fact is, I'm just too damn curious to evade the inevitable. My heart's been broken once before by Bruce, but without him knowing. The unrequited love that I've held within for all these years is enough to keep me heartbroken for a while. It doesn't help that I see all these different signs from Bruce. He obviously cares about me a lot, but there's never really been any real indicator until yesterday. That kiss in La Bella Luna was enough to question whether or not Bruce only sees me as a friend. And seeing as he wants to tell me something tonight, maybe it's finally my chance to reveal my true feelings.

With that in mind I sit down at my desk and turn on my laptop. I barely have a chance to settle myself when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see none other than Hunter Brooks. My eyes get wide as I remember my plan and how I completely ignored him the previous night. He's probably fuming right now. Well I can only ignore him for so long; and I'm longing to tell him off. I sigh heavily and press the answer button.

"Hello?" I say.

"Yasmin." He says sharply.

"Hunter?"

"Don't play stupid with me Yasmin. You seem to have forgotten our date last night."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Hunter, but I didn't forget."

"You bitch." He mummers.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. But if that's the case, then you'll be happy to know that I spent two hours looking like a fool with paparazzi in my face. Is this your way of breaking up with me?" He says progressively getting louder.

"Yes. Yes it is." I say dryly.

"Well Yasmin you're messing with the wrong man. Do you know who I am? Nobody breaks up with Hunter Brooks!" He yells.

"Firstly, don't yell at me. It just makes you sound even more like a tool. Yeah I said tool. And secondly, I do know who you are. The real you. I don't even know why I even dated you for as long as I did. I guess it's because you were like every other man I've ever dated in my life. Shallow, conceited, arrogant and full of shit. But don't worry about me. I'll find someone and they'll be better to me than you ever could be. Oh and FYI I just dumped you, so looks like I'm that nobody that dumps Hunter Brooks."

Silence ensues and I question whether or not he hung up.

"Oh you'll be a nobody in no time baby. Your star will fade, and you'll be begging for me when you find there's no one else that will want you babe."

I scoff.

"Yeah I'll be begging for you to leave me alone. And the names Yasmin."

"Wait till I tell the press my side of the story, you'll never be able to live in Gotham after the dirt I spill about you darling." He says icily.

"You have nothing on me dear." I state.

"I don't need anything. I'll tell the press how you're only a spoiled little bitch that stands up her hardworking boyfriend to mess around with other men."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh is Gotham's Princess scared of her reputation being tainted?"

"Absolutely not. Gotham knows who I really am."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, scandal sells. Be expecting to see something in the news in the next few days." He says eerily. "You don't know who you're messing with."

"Hunter I think the correction is YOU don't know who you're messing with."

"We'll see…"

"Let the games begin Brooks." I say confidently.

"What?"

"You heard me." With that I hang up on him.

I smile to myself. That was what I needed all along. The only thing that would make this more enjoyable would be to see the look on Hunter's face. Although I can't get over the thought that two people are out to trash me. Along with that annoying invasive photog from the café the other day, I have two people to worry about now. My only hope is that I'm right about Hunter knowing nothing about me. I mean I really have nothing against me. I've lived the life the paparazzi have shown me to be. Which is the hardworking socialite of Gotham City and nothing more.

But as Hunter said: scandal sells.

My phone rings again. It's probably Hunter calling back to threaten me some more. I answer without looking.

"Hello?" I say.

I hear the sound of a TV in the background.

"Yasmin I just got an invitation for all of us to dinner from Bruce Wayne! Can you believe the nerve of him to call me at such short a notice?" She says bitterly.

"Mom he just came back and he wants to spend time with us. Are you going?"

"Yes. And I suggest you come as well darling, he is the Prince of Gotham after all."

I roll my eyes.

"I will be there, but please do me a favor mom." I ask.

"Yes. Anything."

"Please don't start anything with Bruce. I know how you don't like him and all, but just keep quiet for tonight."

"Of course Yasmin. No need to worry about me…" her voice fading.

"Mom?"

"Yasmin, be quick. Turn on your TV to channel seven."

I walk out to my living room and turn on the TV. I press seven on the remote and the afternoon news greets me. My eyes get wide when a picture of me spans the entire screen. It's a picture of me from the day before at the café. April sits to the right of me and a frown dominates my face. A full cup of ice tea held in my left hand, not yet doused on the photographer. The news anchor speaks.

"Yasmin Knightly may be Gotham's Princess, but do you really know who she is? This video captured by a local bystander at the café down the street from Gotham General Hospital shows it all."

The TV goes to a video. It's a poor video, probably shot from someone's phone, about ten feet away from where April and I sat. It shows April yelling at the man, and then him moving in to snap a picture and a very annoyed Yasmin splashing her iced tea in his face. I actually wince when I see this. Then it shows me and April hi fiving and laughing. It freezes on that frame and comes back to the anchor woman.

"The unnamed photographer is planning to make the world see who the real Yasmin Knightly is. After watching this footage, is there truly anyone good left in Gotham anymore?"

I quickly switch off the TV and lay back on the couch.

"Yasmin?"

I completely forgot about my mom on the phone. It's been pressed to the side of my face this whole time. I don't answer. No words come out of my mouth.

"Yasmin darling, are you okay?" She asks.

"I don't know." I state softly.

"It's okay; I don't think that this will hurt you too much. I have a great lawyer in mind dear-"

"No mom. I don't think we need to go to court. I was just irrational and did something I should have thought through. My reputation means everything, and I just spit on it."

"Dear I know how much your reputation means to you, but you have to put this behind you and come out strong."

"Your right Mom. I have something in mind to help me with that. Since my free time is sparse, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Is it possible that you could organize an auction ball or fundraiser in about two weeks?"

"Of course Yasi. Where did you have the event in mind?"

"How about the Four Seasons right on the water front?"

"Perfect. Don't worry; I'll get right to it. A little giving back will make you feel a world better Yasmin."

"Thanks. Oh and the guest list is up to you."

"Okay. Should we make it a masquerade?"

I think on the idea.

"Yes we could offer dates as an auction."

"Well that cuts my guest list in about half." She laughs.

"We could always think of something else.."

"No, no. I think this is perfect. Although I think you might have to sit out on the bidding, considering you're dating Hunter."

"Yeah about that…" I start.

"What?" She yells.

"I said…"

"No not you Yasmin. Your father got home early. We'll have plenty of time to talk when we go to Bruce's."

"Fine. Bye mom." I sigh.

"Bye darling."

I hang up the phone and close my eyes. Great. My mom doesn't even know the half of what happened between me and Hunter. I practically declared war on him just minutes ago. All I know is that she isn't going to be overjoyed to hear my news.

The rest of the day flies by, and I find myself already having to get ready for tonight's dinner. Two hours before seven. Before I start, I do another set of counter-pressure exercises to help my vertigo. I found out that I only have a very mild case, which means I'll be back on my feet by tomorrow morning. Which is a relief seeing as I hate staying sedentary. I go into my walk in closet and decide on what to wear. Should I wear a dress or skirt? Bruce didn't specify whether or not it was casual or not. My phone rings and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Yasmin?" Says a familiar deep voice.

"Bruce?"

"I'm surprised you recognized my voice so quickly. Are you coming tonight?"

"Yes. How could I not?" I ask faking innocence.

"Good. I'm on my way to your place." I hear a loud engine starting in the background.

"What?!"

He chuckles lightly.

"See you soon Yasi."

I drop my phone on the ground and scramble into the shower. Damn me for choosing today of all days to be dirty.

**A/N: Please Review! :D**


End file.
